Demon vs Demon
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: Rating: T  short summary: Monta tries to take care of his personal problems, but it's hard.  Pairing: Hiruma/Monta  This was also posted on my LJ account.


Fic Title: Untitled for now. Suggestions?  
Chapter: 1, One-Shot.  
Author Name: tykikrory  
Rating: T  
short summary: Monta tries to take care of his personal problems, but it's hard.  
Pairing: Hiruma/Monta

Mamori...with Musashi-sempai?

Monta had gotten up early for school instead of just dressing at Max speed and having a banana on the way before meeting up with Sena. Why had he gotten up early? Well, he actually had wanted to check in to see if Mamori-nee was around and hopefully be able to get a bit of conversation going on and there were also the slightly awkward dreams he had begun having about two of his teammates. He didn't want to meet up with Sena because of the dreams.

...And the other person! DEAR GOD, he was so DEAD if that person found out about Monta's slightly awkward dreams and feelings. It had all started while he was "on" the baseball team. The red haired male had found his eye straying towards his male teammates and staring for longer than any straight male should. How long would he be able to keep up the straight front while he was having "strange" feelings for boys? He knew that it wasn't right to force himself to like Mamori when he knew in his heart that he'd only ever be able to think of her as nothing more than a great friend. He had to try though! He had to appear as normal as possible! For all he knew, everyone on the team was straight!

What if they kicked him if he was found out he was...gay?

Was it easy forcing himself to stay stupid things around Mamori, to act like he was totally and utterly in love with her? No. It was one of the hardest things Monta had ever had to do! But she... She was an awesome friend! Mamori was always so kind and helpful! The memory of when they had first met was comforting, but it wouldn't help his current situation very much. If only he could talk to her about his dilemma...

She-God, she was the one girl for him, or atleast, that what he was trying to force into his mind! Boys DID NOT like BOYS! His mother had commented that it wasn't natural two years ago when he had brought up the subject of his father. Did he, his father, also like boys? Was that the reason he had left his wife and his son?

Was he, Monta, a mistake, a result of his father's own battles and confusions about which gender he wanted to have relationships with? Had he tried to force himself to be straight, which landed him with a wife and a son only to back out during the time where a father was important in a child's life, especially a boy's? Had the frustration of trying to be something he wasn't threatened to suffocate him to a point where he had to just...go? Leave?

At that moment, Monta had turned to Honjo for inspiration, but also as a father figure of sorts even though he knew he'd never actually see the star in real life, touch him, or even talk to him for that matter. He couldn't face his mother because of the fact that he just might be gay (he barely interacted with her for the most part of his life) and since his father was gone, he latched himself onto Honjo and the dream that he could one day because a catching master like he was! It was all he had left!

_Will I travel down Dad's path, too?_ the redhead thought to himself, frowning.

Monta had been so lost in his thoughts, when he was about to launch himself out of him, he found that he was already near the clubhouse!

School had finally ended for the day and it was time for practice! Everyone didn't seem to be around yet since no one was hanging around out on the field, though, which was good! Mamori would be around, wouldn't she? Continuing to walk towards the clubhouse, he stopped himself from entering suddenly to check his bag for something.

It was at that moment that he heard a couple of voices.

"H-Huh, you mean, you like Mamori-nee-san too?" one voice exclaimed in shock and amazement.

It was Sena! Who was he talking to?

"Thanks Hiruma," came the deadpanned voice of Gen who sighed and spoke after a few moments. Maybe he was trying to come up with something believable? "A lot of guys like Mamori, Sena. She's kind, courteous, all that. Tell me this though. How many guys do you know that actually seriously like her and not in the "dream girl" sense? Most idiots fall all over the place for her, but most of them probably won't even end up with her in the end. They're just fools blinded by her looks alone and perhaps a bit of her personality. If a prettier girl were to come to this school, she'd probably be a lot less popular than she is now. Do you understand that? Based on what I just said, I won't have lovesick falling after her, guys like-" A sigh. "-Monta."

Mamori...with Musashi-sempai?

Monta swallowed as he balled his hands into fists. He was supposed to be angry because of this, wasn't he? Gen wanted Mamori, HIS Mamori! She was HIS girl! It wasn't hard to give into some of the anger of wanting to hurt something-he had an angry problem, he knew-when he began to think of all of the time he spent without a father. The young receiver could only see red now! There was no turning back!

Reaching for the doorknob, he twisted it angrily as he entered, immediately ignoring the exclamations of "M-Monta!", "Shit.", and "Ke ke ke, fucking monkey was listening!" as he looked towards Gen, heading towards him with quick, aggressive strides.

"M-Mamori-san, huh?" he exclaimed, glaring at the taller male as he continued to move towards Gen. "Wh-Who d'ya think ya are?"

"Monta-" Sena was immediately cut off by his best friend who was steaming by now.

"Comin' back to this TEAM-"

"Monta, calm down-"

"Wanting to be with Mamori-nee-san-y-ya-"

Hiruma silently observed the redhead as Monta continued to yell for a few moments, he seemed pretty damn pissed, before turning away. _I've been waiting for a receiver ever since middle school,_ he thought, slightly annoyed. _And this little fucker has the nerve to pine over some stupid girl?_ The blonde had to admit that he was attracted to Monta because of his excellent catching ability and animalistic anger, but there was no way he would be able to act on it. Sure, he could be an idiot at times and he was extremely loud, but when he was happy... He could be so damned cute in a way that made Hiruma want to bash his head repeatedly against the nearest building as he wondered just why in the HELL he was attracted to Raimon Tarou. He knew the answer, of course.

_Tch._ He could definetely do more for the loud mouth idiot than the fucking manajerk could! If she didn't know she was passing up someone who could very well become once of the best football players in Japan, she was an idiot. The fucking monkey was going to make _loads _of cash!

The redheaded monkey was as straight as they came seeing how upset he was getting over Gen having admitted he that he also liked the damn manajerk. Forcing himself on Monta was out of the question for now due to current events, but maybe he'd have a chance to do that. The question was: when?

_Manajerk isn't so fucking great._

Sena had looked towards Hiruma for a few seconds and when the blonde didn't do anything, the small running back moved towards his friend's side to plead with him only to be shoved a bit.

"Monta... Monta, cut it out! C-Come on!"

Gen narrowed his eyes at Monta and crossed his arms.

"You're angry, but is it because someone's moving in on what's 'yours' or is it because you know that Mamori will never like you as more than just a friend no matter how much you like her?" he asked, frowning a bit. "There will be other girls-"

It only to a few moments to catch the fist that had suddenly swung at him.

"Whatd'ya know anyway? Shuddap, just shuddap!"

"What would she say if you were to ask her to go out with you?"

Monta gasp slightly at the seemingly harsh words and tried to ignore the tears that were welling up. Despite the fact that he knew Mamori would politely refuse him, it still hurt to be told be someone who was supposed to be your friend! He had even shoved Sena! God, he felt so dumb now! Trembling, he wrenched his fist out of Gen's grip and fled the scene.

"Mon-"

"Don't go after him, Peewee," came Hiruma's reply as the male returned to typing on his laptop.

Sena frowned. Things would've gone completely different if Monta hadn't heard anything. He had to make it right; Monta was his best friend! Moving towards the door quickly, he stopped with a flinch when Hiruma hissed at him.

_"I said, don't fucking go after him."_Gen arched a brow, but said nothing. That wasn't one of his normal "leave-him/them-alone-because-we-have-practice" hisses; it was more like "leave-him/them-alone-or-you're-really-fucking-dead!" Why had he hissed at Sena like that...?

Hiruma found Monta sitting on the long bank near the river, looking towards the sunset silently. Was it really this fucking dramatic?

Taking a seat a few centimeters away, he stretched out and lay back, resting his head in his arms as he did so. The best approach would be to get to do business as soon as possible. They didn't have time for stupid shit like fighting or even getting angry over a girl!

"What's eating at you damn monkey, and don't bullshit with me. _You don't want to know what'll happen if you do_."

Monta had barely heard someone else approach him, but he didn't acknowledge that person until the spoke.

It was Hiruma-sempai.

"I..." Monta started, trailing off for a few moments. Hiruma wanted to know the truth, but if he told a lie, how would he even know whether it was the truth or not? Swallowing a little, the redhead turned his face away as he tried to speak again. "I...I don't like...M-Mamori-san."

A sly, pleased grin appeared on the blonde's face for a moment as he filed this piece of information away for later. If he didn't like the damn manajerk, then why had he gotten so angry at Gen?

Wait a fucking minute.

"You like the fucking old fogy, damn monkey?" _Fucking Old Man!__  
_  
Monta turned his face towards him so fast Hiruma thought the monkey would get whiplash and stared, shocked, for a moment or two before speaking with a tremor of sadness laced with his words.

"No! I-I do like boys though. I tried to like Mamori-san to appear normal! Everyone else likes girls so I had to, too! I d-don't want to be cut from the team because I'm...gay. Please don't cute me from the team! Everyone...they're the closest thing to a real family...!"

Sitting up, the sly yet pleased grin returned quickly.

"I won't cut you from the team fucking monkey..."

"Y-You won't-"

"...But from this point on, you're going out with me."

Monta's bright brown eyes widened immediately at Hiruma's words and he swallowed a bit. He...would have to date the DEVIL HIMSELF! Maybe...maybe he shouldn't have said anything to Hiruma! Being with the blonde could end very, very badly right?

_Or he could treat you differently_, a sly voice in the back on Monta's head said. _Maybe he'll be a different person when he's with you!_"I'm waiting fucking monkey. We have a deal?"

He was going to die if he said no, wasn't he? And he would probably still die if he screwed up in their...relationship. However, Hiruma was the other person Monta had been dreaming about! This could make or break their relationship as quarterback and receiver.

Was it worth the risk?

"Answer me or I'll you going to need to a doctor when I'm through with you!"

_JE-SUS!_

"_Mukyaa_! O-Okay! Okay! I'll be your boyfriend!" Oh God, oh God!

"YA-HA!"

Touchdown.

* * *

A/N: A try at being more serious with Hiruma/Monta.


End file.
